


Another Time, another place.

by SilverEndings



Series: Sylar fanfic ~ Heroes and Magic. [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Depiction of Violence, Drama, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, bad spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: The Heroes and Sylar -on their way to interrogate him- are witness to a strange sight. They learn about a new possible threat and how they see them. (I just started writing about this and this is basically to sketch out the fic I will write. However, if this does sound interesting to you, feel free to comment. This is my first work on this lovely site and I'm still learning how everything here works. Please read the notes, they have more information on me as a human and the possible fic. Thank you for reading!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary was weird but I had this scene in my mind and I really wanted to see if people were interested enough in something like this.
> 
> The characters might be out of character But I'll try to keep Sylar as true to himself as possible.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry if some sentences seem weird or the grammar is just, all over the place. I'm still trying to perfect any mistakes I make grammar wise.
> 
> If you spot any typo's: I love typing fast and most of the time I don't spot my own typo's. Please point them out because the keyboard at home has difficult keys and I really have to slam them down which causes typo's.
> 
> ~The series name might sound stupid, But it's the one I came up with... The best I had. But, the content matters.~
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon stood almost high in the sky, Although it was a huge one this night. It was a phenomenon called the super moon. A moon that's abnormally larger than usual. The strange sight in front of them making it a magical. Like true acrobats, girls jumped from one roof to the other, posing mid air. Only one stayed behind and her friends clearly begged her to jump and go with them. As she jumped, mid air she posed and her silhouette ended up being surrounded by the full moon. As the pose seemed to linger for minutes on end, her eyes landed on the darkest pair in the night. Eyes so cold and so dark they could only belong to _him_.

##### 6 years into the future. Different timeline.

Her eyes scanned the area as she gently touched her gun. The weapon could easily kill anyone... _anyone_. As her eyes landed on her target, she grinned. She jumped off the building and landed safely in front of the target. His facial expression reminded her of the deer she ran over last week, terrififed and aware. He was aware of his own death. She smiled. Her smile holding regret and amusement at the same time. For once she felt horrible, for once she felt like those girls in movies, where they cry because their loved one died. But he wasn't dead yet, she pointed the gun straight at his forehead as his words touched her very soul and shattered it "Please don't...You can fight this." She shook her head, replying "I can't fight it. I'm don with you and I'm done pretending to be the hero here, Gabriel." As she pulled the trigger and his body collapsed, it felt like a weight fell off her shoulders. A sharp pain in her chest that only multiplied with every bullet that entered made her aware of the life seeping out of her body. She looked at her killer and smiled sadly "Claire..." Claire Bennet kept shooting the gun and made sure one bullet ended in the head. Right between the eyes "goodnight, Sylar." While Noah and Peter picked up her body, Claire looked at Gabriel Gray.  
Gabriel was a man who had loved Zoya from the very start and by the time she started using the name Sylar, both he and Claire knew it was too late. Zoya should of never picked up his ability. Claire closed Gabriel's eyes as she softly whispered into his ear "I hope you find her in another time and place. Where you both can be happy. Together."

Matt and Claire picked up Gabriel's body and put them both inside the white van. As Mohinder drove the van to the nearest river, he said his goodbyes. He tied a brick onto the gas pedal and jumped out of the van, as the van hit the ice cold water. He watched it sink to the bottom and not until he no longer saw air bubbles rise to the surface he was certain the van had arrived at the bottom.  
Finally they would be happy, both Gabriel and Zoya. 

Their bodies floated inside the van and their hands touched briefly, their spirits rising from their own bodies like the blood that floated out of the wounds.

 

##### The present. Original timeline.

Zoya landed on the building and hugged her friends. As the group left, Noah said: "that's them. They are the ones I have been talking about." All were stunned by the sight that still lingered in their minds. These people were their targets, a possible threat for humanity they all had to destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I'm still learning everything about AO3 and if you want more than just this one chapter... You probably know what to do by now. I'm not going to say to comment or anything but feel free to tell me your oppinion. 
> 
> Anyways, awkward human creature out!


End file.
